Returning Home
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic & Axel Return home to mobius for a party, without telling the others though, one shot


Returning home

Axel was at his house doing nothing mostly, he was on the computer checking his email, one message interested him, 'hey I have message from Sally I wonder what she want?' He's reads the message, it says, '

'Hey Axel its me Sally how you doing, listening I want to ask you something, I having a party in my castle and I was wondering if you and Sonic can come, it would mean a lot to me I haven't seen you two in like three years we can catch up on some old times, the freedom fighters will be there, anyway I hope to see you 2 as well on Saturday. byyyyye'

Love

Sally

'Hmmm a party at Sally's castle in Mobius eh? Looks like I better tell Sonic'

Axel then called Sonic to come to his place he's get there in no time.

'What up man' sonic said 'yo check this out come here' sonic looks at the computer

and reads the message that sally send to him, 'whoa a party you got to be kidding me'

said Sonic 'no guy this is real trust me' said Axel 'man we haven't seen her in like 3 years, it would be great to go but there one problem. A pink problem' said sonic

'don't worry about Amy just don't say anything to her okay, if she finds out she be on you like glue' said Axel 'yeah same to you don't tell Rouge, if she finds out, me and you are doomed' said Sonic 'What about Knuckles & Tails? Tails wouldn't mind seeing Sally again and Knuckles wouldn't mind to see Julie-su, said Axel 'yeah but Axel Sally wants us two not them, I don't think it would be a good idea to take them, think about it if you, me, Knuckles & Tails are gone to Mobius then Rouge & Amy would do everything to ruin the trip I don't want to the take the chance' said Sonic 'yeah I guess your right, you know what, this is between you and I nobody else' said Axel 'so everything it set we're going back to Mobius' Said Sonic 'oh YEAH' said Axel

'I go and pack I'll call you later buddy' said Sonic 'you got it' said Axel so sonic went home to pack for the long trip, just then Axel's phone rings and he decides to let the machine to pick up

'Beep'

'Hi Axel It's me Rouge I was wondering if you like to come to my house for dinner on Saturday we could have a romantic time together so call me back ok bye (kissing on the phone)'

'I knew that was gonna happening, sorry Rouge but the answer is NO' Axel deletes the message from his machine, 'I better leave a voice message' said Axel He when up to his machine and press the record button and said

Hi you reach Axel Rogan sorry to say but I will be out of town for a week so leave your name and message and I'll get back to you when I return thanks for calling' beep

'Well that's done now time to pack' said Axel, so he began to pack his stuff he only packs one suitcase, just then his phone rings again this time his answers it

'Hello'

So: AX is Sonic

AX: Yo man you ready?

So: Yeah I'm set man

AX: Alright I say we leave today

So: Are you sure today

AX: If we don't leave today then when?

So: Okay I'll meet you at Green Hills in 5 minutes okay

AX; Got it I'll see you there, peace

So: Peace man

'Click'

Axel got his stuff and headed out the door, he walked to Green hills, after 5 minutes he arrived there, sonic was waiting, 'You ready man' asked Sonic 'hey I can't believe we're doing this, said Axel 'this is gonna be fun I can't wait' Said Sonic 'what are we waiting for let GO' they take off at super sonic speed to Mobius. Meanwhile back at the city,

'Rouge have you seen Sonic I can't find him anywhere' said Amy 'have you seen Axel

I can't find him as well I left a message at his house but he hasn't called back' said Rouge 'we gotta find them, don't worry my Darling Sonic I'll find you ' Said Amy proudly 'come on let's go in Tails'soon you can't hide from me workshop they might be there' said Rouge. Meanwhile back with Axel & Sonic, after 20 minutes of running they arrive at a beach side, 'Wave beach, Mobius is just up ahead' Said Sonic 'this was one of my favorite beaches I loved coming here all the time' said Axel 'remember when we played Frisbee here' said Sonic 'yep those were the days, come on let get moving' said Axel

Sonic and Axel continue to Mobius, after a little while they finally arrive. 'We're Home, at last' Said Axel 'let go see Sally' said Sonic 'yeah she be happy to see us let's go' Sonic & Axel stroll though town to find Sally, they see a castle, 'Sally lives in that castle I think' Said Axel 'Dude there only one castle in Mobius' Said Sonic

'My bad, lets go say hi' said Axel 'sure why not' Said Sonic. They walk up to the castle doors, a guard is standing in front 'Can I help you two out' said the guard 'yeah we're here to see Sally Acorn' Said Axel 'might I ask who you are' said the guard 'My name is Axel Rogan and this is my friend Sonic Hedgehog we came from station square cause we was invite by Sally to a party and we decided to pay a little early visit ' Said Axel 'okay hold on I'll let her know you're here' the guard uses a intercom to contact Sally to come outside and see her friends, 'she be with you shortly' said the guard 'thank you my good man' said Sonic 'no problem' said the guard. Moments later the castle doors open and running out is Sally she runs to Sonic & Axel to give them a big hug 'oh guys I'm so happy to see you two' said Sally 'its good to see you too Sally' said Sonic 'we taught we might surprise you and come early' said Axel ' well come on in everyone is here'

Said Sally 'The whole gang is here, alright' said Sonic. Now inside they were greeted by there old friends. 'yo guy what's happening long time no see' said sonic 'hey Sonic what up man' said Rotor 'yo I can't believe it's been 3 years since we all hung out' said Axel

'so how's everything back in station square, how the guys doing' asked bonnie 'oh there doing okay Tails stills builds his machines and Knuckles stills guards the master emerald'

Said sonic 'Hey wait where Julie-Su?' Asked Axel 'Oh she around' said bonnie

Julie-Su walked quietly behind Sonic she put her hands in front of Sonics eyes and say

'guess who' Julie-Su said 'Hey, hey Yo Julie-Su' Julie-Su gave Sonic & Axel a big hug 'how you guys doing' asked Julie-Su 'were doing super alrighty then' said Axel

'come lets talk in the living room' said Sally the gang headed to the living room they all a seat, the butler brought them some refreshments they thank him and he left 'So Sonic how Amy Doing' asked Sally cooing 'uh heh heh she doing okay, she is getting on my nerves though' said Sonic 'yeah that the why she left Mobius to go to station square because of you' Said Bonnie ' man I swear I wish you guys came instead of her' said Sonic 'she been driving him nuts for 2 years now' said Axel 'so when are you guys leaving after the party?' asked Rotor 'uh we taught we could stay in Mobius for at least a week if that's okay with you Sally?' Said Sonic 'of course not Sonic you can stay here as long as you want' said Sally 'Man why can Amy be as nice and kind as you' said Sonic 'because Sally our friend Sonic and always will be and so is the rest of you guys' said Axel proudly 'if good to have to guys back, you know it's been hard since Lupe….' Said Rotor 'yeah I know she was one of the best freedom fighter we had, she gave up her life to save ours were never forget her' said Axel there was a moment of silence for there lost friend' she been in our hearts forever' Said Sonic 'yeah anyway come on guys I'll show you where the party is' said sally they all happily got up and follow sally to the party hull 'Man I can't wait for this party' said Axel. Meanwhile back at station square, 'I swear I don't know where they are' said a scared Tails 'don't lie to us Tails' Said Amy 'if you know what's good for you, you'll tell us where they are' said Rouge 'look please I swear I don't know where they are please I'm begging you stop this' pleaded Tails 'Rouge I think he had enough' said Amy 'okay then but just one more please' said Rouge 'okay one more' said Amy 'NOOOOO enough no more kisses this is what Sonic has to put up with' meanwhile back at Mobius 'hmm this room is huge' said Axel' 'Your right guy this is wicked dude' said Sonic 'you really think so' Said Sally 'Yeah I can't wait for this party to get started man' said Axel 'well we got a big night tomorrow so lets retire for today'

Said Sally 'good idea Sal, come on Sonic lets go find a hotel' Said Axel 'You guy can stay in the castle I got spare bedrooms for you two' Said Sally

'thanks Sally your the best' Said Sonic 'anything for old friends' Said Sally, the others went on home, Sally lead Axel & Sonic to there Rooms 'Sonic you have this room and Axel you can have that room' said Sally 'Thanks Sally' Said Axel 'well I'm going to bed sweet dreams guys' said Sally who gave them a kiss on the cheek and she departed for her room 'well I'm going to sleep Goodnight Sonic see you tomorrow' said Axel who enters his room 'yeah buddy I'll see you tomorrow good night' said Sonic who enters his room. Meanwhile at the mystic ruins ' I feel bad for you Tails letting Amy & Rouge do this to you' Said Knuckles 'it wasn't my fault it all because of Axel & Sonic' Said Tails

'What happen' Said Knuckles 'well Amy & Rouge couldn't find them for some reason then they come to my workshop accusing me that I know where they are' said Tails 'I saw those two today they were at Green Hills but then they took off' Said Knuckles 'Where did they go?' Said Tails 'I don't know but they weren't heading back to the city they headed into another direction' Said Knuckles 'YOU MEAN THAT SONIC & AXEL LEFT STATION SQUARE?' said Tails 'No it couldn't be where else would they go?' Said Knuckles 'I say tomorrow we look for them maybe they were just hiding from Amy & Rouge?' 'Yeah sure why not, well I'm going back to the alter goodnight buddy' said Knuckles 'see ya Knux' said Tails. Meanwhile back in the city 'where could he been (Sobbing) said Amy 'don't cry Amy were find them I promise we get them back'

Said Rouge 'I miss my Sonic he must be out there cold and hungry' said Amy

who will find the duo first: Will Knux and Tails find Sonic & Axel Before Amy & Rouge or Will the 'brothers' get a beating from the girls. .

The next day at mobius the gang was at a coffee shop having lunch talking about they past, 'hey remember the time that Sonic & Sally first kiss' Said Bonnie 'yeah I remember that, I think that was best moment in my life' Said Sonic 'Hey Sonic it's Amy Treating you nicely I mean does she know what you like and don't like' asked Sally 'well sadly no she doesn't know anything about me, all she knows is she wants me to marry her that's the last thing I'll do' said Sonic 'there is only two in this world that knows you the best me, and Sally.

We know you like to eat

Chilly dogs

We know you like to listen to

Rock music

We know you like to

Run at your speed

'we know you the best Sonic, next time you see Amy ask her does she know you a lot about you' said Sally 'that some good advice thanks Sal' Said Sonic 'Don't mention it Sonic' Said Sally 'So you guys ready for the party tonight?' Asked Axel 'You Bet, I'm just thinking who to dance with' Said Julie-Su 'who'd you have in mind?' Asked Axel

Well (looking at Axel)' said Julie-Su 'Okay fine me and you' Said Axel 'I love this guy' said Julie-Su 'speaking of the party Sally please tell me your not inviting Antoine'

Said Sonic 'no I'll never invite him he an jerk' Said Sally 'when I see him I gonna give a FU on a table' Said Axel 'I'd love to see that' Said Bonnie 'I promise I'll do that to him before I leave town' said Axel they were all laughing and enjoying each others company. Just then Axel glances outside to see 'Oh shit it Antoine yo I'll be right back'

Said Axel 'where you going man' Said Rotor Axel caught up with Antoine he kicked him to the ground and applied an STFU on him 'TAP' shouted Axel 'Let go of me' said Antoine. The gang came outside to see Antoine crying out in pain 'yes Axel that what I'm talking bout' Said Sonic. He released the hold after 3 minutes 'that's for fucking over the team for the last two years' Said Axel, they all left the coffee and left Antoine in pain, Sally kicked him in the nuts before she left with the others. They were walking for a while then Sally asked Sonic 'Hey Sonic do you want to go for walk with me?' asked Sally 'Sure why not' said Sonic so Sonic & Sally go for a walk while leaving Axel with the others 'hey Axel wanna come to my house' said Julie-Su 'Uh sure' said Axel. So Axel went with Julie-Su to her house 'you got a nice place here Jules' Said Axel 'Thanks' Replied Julie-Su 'so is everything around here, I mean Eggman hasn't attacked ever since we beat him a year ago' Said Axel 'yeah you told me about that, Eggman tried to destroy Station Square but never came close because of You and Sonic' Said Julie-Su 'Damn right me and Sonic are like the protectors of the city I wish I could just leave it all behind but we all know that can't happen. Said Axel 'But what about the others back at home I mean if you left them all behind wouldn't you miss them?' Asked Julie-Su 'I would miss both Tails & Knuckles and pretty much Shadow' said Axel 'but what bout Amy & Rouge?' Asked Julie-Su 'Well Maybe Rouge but I just don't know, it's always the same thing, I know the city like the back of my hand and trust me when it time for me to return here I wouldn't think twice of leaving it all behind' Said Axel there was 16 seconds of silence until Julie-su broke it up 'can I ask you something?' said Axel 'Sure'

Said Julie-Su 'Do you…. Just then Sonic call for Axel 'AXEL COME OUT SIDE QUICK' said sonic Axel & Julie-Su came outside to see Sonic & Sally 'Sonic what's wrong' Asked Axel. Sonic pointed up they all look up to see a huge ship 'NO WAY. EGGMAN?' Shouted Axel Just then heard a voice from a speaker 'PEOPLE OF MOBIUS I AM DR. EGGMAN I'VE COME FOR THE CHAOS EMERALD THAT YOUR PRECOUS PRINCESS HAS WHERE IS SHE?' shouted a demanding Eggman 'So it is him' said Axel 'Sally You have a Chaos Emerald?' Asked Sonic 'Yeah it's in the castle quick we gotta get it before Eggman' So now the gang run back to the castle to retrieve the Emerald 'Sally where is it' Asked Axel 'it in my room in the drawer near my bed' said Sally 'you go get it, the rest of us and will hold off eggman' said Axel 'Got It' said Sally so sally went in the castle to find the Emerald, one by one the robots are getting trashed by Axel & Sonic 'it that's all you got Eggman' Said Sonic

'hmm this is only the beginning' said eggman meanwhile in the castle Sally found the emerald the runs outside 'Axel, Sonic I got the emerald' Shouted Sally just then a huge grappling claw comes from eggman ship and grabs Sally who is still holding the emerald

'GUYS HELPS' shouted Sally 'Sally No' Said Axel. It was too late eggman escaped with both Sally and the emerald 'DAMN IT' said sonic 'we got to get her back' said Axel 'but we don't have a plane or anything, do we? Asked sonic 'no we don't' Said Julie-Su they follow the ship all the way to wave beach that is as far as they can get as the ship takes off over seas 'Damn we can't get them' Said Axel. Just then Sonic caught a glance at a plane 'hey is that….TAILS?' he said 'YO that is Tails wave him down' said Axel. In the air as Tails flies his plane he see whose waving at him 'Hey Knuckles I found them' Said Tails 'uh hey your right there they are'. Tails then lands his place on the beach next to the gang he runs out with Knuckles behind him 'Guys we been looking all over for you what happen?' Asked Tails 'no time to talk Tails we you to fly us to Eggman he's Got Sally' Said Sally 'WHAT HE'S GOT MY AUNT SALLY THAT IS HE GONNA DIE LET GO GUYS' Said a pissed off Tails, 'Julie-Su?' Said Knuckles 'Hi Knuckles were catch up on the reunion later right bring back Sally' Said Julie-Su 'Okay' Said Knuckles. So Axel, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles get in the X Tornado and fly overseas to catch up to Eggman's Ship. 'There is it dead ahead' said Axel 'okay guys I gonna land on that air strip then we go in a bust up everything' said Tails 'Tails you stay on the plane we can handle this on our own. 'Said Axel 'but…' No but Tails this is Dangerous stay with the ship. Said Sonic 'Okay fine' Said tails, so now they landed on the ship Axel Sonic & Knuckles run inside to find Sally 'She gotta be around here somewhere

said Sonic 'dude we should split up it will better our chances in finding her' said Axel 'Good idea I'll head left Sonic right and AX you head straight' Said Knuckles 'Got it' Said Axel, now the trio split up to find Sally and the chaos emerald. Axel who goes up ahead destroy more robots until he find himself in a control room, he sees what on the alter 'it's the chaos emerald' upon saying something comes from the shadows 'HAHAHA don't you ever get tried of fighting' said Eggman 'don't you get tried of losing to me a lot' said Axel 'ha you're not walking away with Emerald, look who I have hostage' said Eggman who pull up a screen showing Sally in a prison cell 'Sally, let her go Eggman or you're gonna get the biggest ass whooping ever' said Axel 'you thought it was me that kidnapped Your princess your dead wrong, 'just then someone else steps out from the shadows 'Antoine I'm not surprised at all I have a feeling you was a trader' said Axel 'you think that I care about mobius and the freedom fighters' said Antoine 'ever since you dissed the team I lost respect for you Antoine you fucked up big time and now your working for Eggman, this means I'm gonna kill you too. Said Axel. So now it two on one eggman sends countless numbers of robots after Axel but there destroyed easily, just then Sonic & Knuckles come in 'there you are' Said Knuckles 'Antoine I should of known' Said Sonic So now the trio are against Eggman, Antoine and robots one by one there all fall leaving Eggman & Antoine. 'surrender now eggman or die' said Axel 'HAHAHAHAHA your forgetting something Axel I have both sally and the emerald I won, you lost get use to it, just then Axel couldn't take it anymore it took the gun from one of the destroyed robot, aim and fire at eggman the bullet hit eggman in the chest he die shortly 'you got it all wrong eggman I won you lost get use to it. Now it just Antoine who scared to die 'we make you a deal, you give us Sally and the chaos emerald and we let you live okay? Said Axel 'okay okay follow me' said Antoine, he leads them to the chaos emerald first Axel retrieves it then he leads them underground to the prison cell Sally there 'guys I been so scared' said Sally 'don't worry everything is over' said Sonic

knuckles busted down cell and freed sally who ran to sonic 'man what the hell I bust her out and she runs to you' said Knuckles 'YO we gotta blow the ship up, Eggman is dead now' Said Axel 'Alright Guys' said Sally 'come on let get to the generator room from there we could blow it shit out of this place' Said Axel, they run to the generator room and now Axel use the gun from the robot and fire at the controls he decides to plant a C4 on the generator lucky he found them in the control room, he plants and actives it 'TIMERS ARE SET WE GOT 2 MINUTES LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE' Sald Axel so now the trio run back as fast as they can to the X Tornado. 'WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE' said Antoine 'you're on your Antoine' Said Sonic 'but you said you would help me' Said Antoine 'Wait I forgot. Sonic do have a camera on you?'

Asked Axel 'yeah I do I think I know what you gonna do' said Sonic. Axel Grabs Antoine and pt him on his back 'Oh thank...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' said Antoine, Axel gave him an FU on the ship while Sonic took a picture 'I'm done let go'

said Axel, Axel Sonic knuckles and sally get on the Tornado and Tails flies them out of the ship leaving behind Antoine and a dead eggman, suddenly the ship blow up and the gang fly back to mobius. They friends are waiting for them at Wave Beach they land the plane and Sally runs to Bonnie who give her a hug 'I'm so glad your safe I was worry about you' Said Bonnie 'Thanks to my Three heroes' said Sally, Sonic & Axel pull knuckles and Tails to the side and began to talk to them 'okay guys I didn't get the chance to ask you, what the hell are you doing here?' Said Axel 'Well we came looking for you guys you see Amy & Rouge are Teed off at you two because you avoided them and guess they don't know that were looking for you, so you got two choices tell us why you're here or I bring Amy & Rouge' Said Knuckles 'Okay it like this I was on my computer checking my e-mail and I got a message from sally she has invited me and Sonic to a party and haven't seen her in like 2 years so we have to go no excuses' Said Axel 'but why couldn't we come too?' Asked Tails 'because if you two came Amy & Rouge would of tracked you guys to us we couldn't take the chance so we just went just the two of us, we didn't leave no notice or anything we just pack our bags and left nothing more' said Sonic 'Oh yeah I forgot there a tracking system back at my lab' Said Tails 'Wait AT YOUR LAB?' Said Axel 'yeah I only use if somebody else has my plane' said Tails 'Oh no Sonic do you know what this means?' Said Axel 'No what' Said Sonic 'Amy & Rouge can track us down and ruin our week if they get in the lab that is' Said Axel 'Oh shit, Tails did you lock up your workshop' Asked Sonic 'yeah I always do' said Tails 'okay I'll take your word for it, anyway how bout we do this you guys come to the party with us and you can stay for the week with us okay in return when we go back I don't want you guys to say anything to Amy & Rouge got it?' Said Axel 'Deal' said Knuckles, so now everything was set knuckles and tails are invited as well to the party they all head back to mobius, Axel then starts to talk to Julie-Su 'Julie-Su you wanted to ask me something before what was it?' Asked Axel 'Well I uh kind of wanted to ask if they was anywhere if I could keep in touch with you' Said Julie-Su 'oh yeah sure uh here (hands her a card) that my number call me anything okay' said Axel

Julie-su smiled and said 'okay'

Later on that night everybody got ready for the party 'Let's do it' said Axel, now the guesses are arriving at the castle. Then we everybody show up bonnie grabs a microphone and say 'Ladies & Gentlemen I give to you Princess Sally Acorn, when she announces her name he come though the open doors everybody is bowing down in respect sonic & Axel took the hint and bowed as well, sally smiles at them and said 'you have a lot to learn you two' said sally. They all have a great time at the party they were all hanging out like a family they spend the week just having fun but then it was time to go 'well I guess this is it' said Axel 'are you sure you don't wanna stay longer Eggman is not coming back' said Sally 'yeah I know but we'll be back one day I promise until that time come take care of yourself Sal' said Sonic 'well come on guys let's go' Said Tails 'Tails you

and knuckles can the tornado me and Sonic will run' said Axel 'you sure' said Knuckles 'yeah positive' said Axel 'okay we'll see you guys at home' said tails

who leaves with knuckles on the tornado 'well guy I gotta admit it not only did you save sally but got rid of Eggman and Antoine for good thanks guys for the greatest' said Bonnie 'ah it was nothing just looking out for old friends that all' said Axel 'well that's is for us until next time take care of yourselves and each other' said Sonic, with they bags in hand they take off at super Sonic speed back to station square 'Good-Bye guys see you soon.' Said Sally

It takes as least 25 minutes to return to station square 'hey let's go to Treats' said Axel 'yeah I feel like a cookie' said Sonic 'go home and drop my stuff off' said Axel 'you can drop it at my house it the closest' said Sonic 'okay' said Axel 'so they go to Sonics house to drop off they bags and they head out the door to Treats while they are walking

Somehow they feel the ground moving 'hey did you feel that?' asked Sonic 'yeah I felt it what was that' Said Axel 'hey look' said sonic that look from a distance and see a huge truck 'Hey that a AX.U.N truck said Axel 'why is it heading our way' they examine who the driver is at far they a pink object in the drivers seat 'Oh my God Axel Run for your life IT AMY & ROUGE' Said Sonic and they get a clear at them now they start running from the truck (if you played sonic adventure 2 then you know the escape from the city scene) 'GET BACK HERE SONIC' said Amy 'Your Dead Axel' Said Rouge

'Hey should I start to sing it or you' no I got this one while running they sing 'Escape From The City'

Sonic: Rolling around at the speed of sound

Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow

Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out

Must keep on movin' ahead

No time for guessin', follow my plan instead

Trusting in what you can't see

Take my lead, I'll set you free

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the Amy

I'll make it through

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the Amy

I'll make it through, prove it to you

Follow me

Axel: Danger is lurking around every turn

Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn

I know with some luck that I'll make it through

Got no other options, only one things to do

I don't care what lies ahead

No time for guessin', follow my plan instead

Find that next stage no matter what that may be

Take my lead, I'll set you free

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the Rougey

I'll make it through

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the Rougey

I'll make it through, prove it to you

Follow me

Follow me

I'll make it through

Oh Yeah!

And so they keep on running like it was nothing 'it seen that knucklehead double cross us' Said Sonic 'oh man if only I Chaos emerald' Axel said 'wait a sec Axel did you give Sally back that Chaos emerald' said Sonic 'uh..no' said Axel 'WHAT you kept the damn thing. You're a genius get us out of here now' Said sonic 'Right (holds out Emerald) Chaos control' Shouted Axel, they disappeared from the truck 'NO I WANT MY SONIC!! Shouted Amy 'oh this is great now I lost Axel and a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic & Axel again avoided the Girls but in time they'll get their ass beat by them

THE END

Well what do you think it's not scripted format and I worked hard on it, better then than the other ones

please review i would like that very much

See ya later


End file.
